


Family is all you Need

by FantasticWinter



Series: Omega!Ian & Alpha!Mickey [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fiona is a good sister, M/M, Mickey is a good boyfriend, Minor Self Harm, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, dealing with rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasticWinter/pseuds/FantasticWinter
Summary: Ian deals with what happened to him the night before. Mickey and Fiona have a talk.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Omega!Ian & Alpha!Mickey [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145447
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Family is all you Need

Once they made it back to the Gallagher home, Fiona saw both of them covered in bruises, Mickey’s temple stitched up, and Ian walking slowly and with a slight limp. They were way later than she had expected, she had tried to call Ian multiple times with no luck. 

“What the hell happened?” She asked as she hurried off the couch. She cupped Ian’s face gently and her eyes searched her brother’s face. 

“Just a couple punk kids jumped us,” Mickey replied before Ian had to. His boyfriend hadn’t wanted Fiona to know the truth, at least not yet, so he’d help Ian in any way he could. He owed him that much, at least.

Fiona glanced at Mickey, frowning softly at the explanation, before her eyes shifted back to her brother. She ran her hands through his red hair, “are you okay?”

Ian swallowed thickly, nodding slowly, “I’m fine, Fiona. I’m just . . . I just need to take a shower.” Ian pulled out of his sister’s hold and looked to Mickey for a moment before turning and heading upstairs without another word.

Both Fiona and Mickey watched as Ian made his way to the upper level. After the Omega had disappeared from sight, they were quiet for another several moments before Fiona whirled on Mickey. “What actually happened?” The Beta looked both worried and furious.

Mickey let out a deep breath, rubbing the back of his neck, “jus’ what I said. I was walking him home this afternoon an’ then we were jumped. Kids got a few kicks in. Bashed my head in pretty good,” he pointed to the gash that had been stitched up, “Ian took me to the hospital to get patched up.”

“Why wouldn’t he answer my calls then?” Fiona pushed, it was obvious she didn’t buy the story that Mickey sold. “I’ve been trying to call him for the last few hours when he wasn’t home for dinner.”

Shrugging his shoulders, Mickey answered, “I don’t know, Fiona. I was gettin’ patched up. Maybe he didn’t get good service or somethin’ at the hospital?”

“You’re lying to me,” Fiona said bluntly, putting her hands on her hips. “Ian would’ve called me to let me know he’d taken you to the hospital if he could’ve.”

“Look, I don’t know whatcha want me to tell you,” Mickey started but Fiona cut him off.

“How about the truth?” Fiona leaned in, unafraid to get into the Alpha’s personal space. She jabbed her finger into Mickey’s chest, “what happened to my little brother?”

Mickey’s jaw clenched. He knew the right thing would be to tell Fiona. She had the right to know. She raised Ian, looked out for him. “He’s afraid you won’t ever let ‘im outta the house again if you find out.”

Fiona paled a few shades, a sickening feeling tightened her gut into knots. “What happened?” She asked, her tone low with a hint of danger as if she already planned to hurt whoever had hurt Ian. Mickey respected that. 

“Look, you gotta promise, if I tell ya, that you won’t turn this house into a prison for him? He’s really worried ‘bout it,” Mickey said, meeting her eyes. After a few moments, Fiona relented with a single nod before gesturing for Mickey to continue. 

**********

Upstairs, Ian had grabbed a change of clothes from his room and went into the shower. He hadn’t even paused before locking the door. The secure space eased Ian’s fears slightly. It was just him in the bathroom, no one else, no one could hurt him if he was the only one. 

He clutched his towel and fresh clothes in his arms as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. His skin was pale, the bruise near his eye stood out in contrast, and his split lip was a physical reminder of what had happened to him. Of course, his soreness on the inside never kept the memory far from his mind. 

Ian had truly thought Mickey had been killed. He had called for him over and over again and he had gotten no answer. As they tore his clothes from his body and shoved him to the floor next to Mickey’s unconscious form all Ian could think about was Mickey. 

That was until the initial push. 

He’d struggled, he shouted, he’d fought as hard as he could but he’d been outnumbered. There was nothing he could do to stop it. He had been powerless.

_Weak._

Ian tore his gaze from the mirror. The same mirror he’d been looking at the day before. Before his life had taken such a sharp turn in the opposite direction. He’d been so happy to go to Mickey’s house, to have alone time with him. Now, Ian doubted he’d ever be able to step foot into the Milkovich home again. 

He turned on the water, using the same temperature he normally used for his showers. He stripped slowly, wincing as he moved his sore body. Ian tried to ignore the bruises on his hips. 

After giving the water a minute to heat up, Ian stepped into the shower, letting the water run down his body. He let out a deep sigh and ran his hands over his face. He could feel his body trembling. It hadn’t stopped since Mickey had untied him. Ian could still feel them on him - - _smell them._

The sob that broke past his lips stunned him for a moment. 

_Weak little omega._

Ian snatched his body wash and started to scrub his body furiously. He couldn’t let them win. He wasn’t weak. He just needed to get their scent off him. But no matter how hard he scrubbed he could still smell them, still feel their hands all over his body, touching and grabbing and pushing. 

He turned the water hotter, uncaring of the slight pain it caused as it hit his skin. Ian scrubbed hard and faster, his skin turning red and irritated from all the scrubbing. But nothing worked. Nothing could get rid of their hands on him, the feeling of their breath running down his neck, the words whispered in his ear.

_Omega slut._

Ian wrapped his arm over his mouth, pressing it hard against his lips as he screamed into his flesh. The tears that ran down his cheeks mixed with the water. His body jerked with the sobs that wracked his form. He screamed again and again until his throat was raw, the noise muffled behind his arm and covered by the sound of running water. 

His entire body jumped when hard pounding shook the door of the bathroom. His head jerked up as his arm fell down to his side. 

It was them. They’d found him again. They’d touch him and hurt him and this time they wouldn’t let him get away. 

“Yo, Ian! C’mon man, I gotta piss! You’re hogging up the bathroom!” Carl’s voice snapped Ian out of his fear-induced haze. “You’ve been in there forever!” His fist made contact with the door again.

Ian blinked, realizing the water had started to run cold. Quickly, he turned off the shower and scrambled to dry himself off and get dressed. He gathered up his old clothes and tossed them into the hamper before a trembling hand unlocked the door.

Carl opened it before Ian could, shoving his way past his older brother. “Thank fuck. Jesus, you take long showers now that you need to do your Omega shit.” Carl complained as he headed directly for the toilet. 

“Sorry,” Ian murmured, keeping his eyes down as he slipped from the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. 

He made his way back downstairs, stopping at the landing when Fiona and Mickey both looked up at him. His eyes widened at the look in Fiona’s eyes. 

“Y - - you told her?” Ian breathed out in a horrified, betrayed tone. His green eyes moving from his boyfriend to his sister.

“She can help you, Ian. She promised she wouldn’t keep you locked up here. But, she needed to know,” Mickey came to his own defense. 

“It wasn’t your secret to fucking share!” Ian hissed, eyes narrowed. 

Fiona walked up to her little brother. She could see the pain in his eyes, the way his body trembled, and it was obvious he’d been crying recently. “Hey, sweet face, look at me.” She reached out to gently cup one on his cheeks in her palm. Ian reluctantly tore his eyes from Mickey to look at his sister. She offered him a sad smile, tears gathering in her eyes, “it’s not your fault, what happened.”

Ian couldn’t help it. He needed the comfort of his sister. He needed someone to wrap their arms around him and tell him things would be okay. His eyes stung as tears brimmed, threatening to fall. “I tried, Fiona. I tried so hard to fight them off. He hurt Mickey and - - and I thought he’d killed him!”

Carding her fingers through his wet hair, Fiona nodded, “I know. I know.” She wrapped her arms around him and Ian buried his face into her shoulder and sobbed, unable to stop once he started. Fiona didn’t say anything else, she let him cry.

Somehow, they ended on the couch, Fiona still holding him. Ian could feel Mickey sitting down on the other side of him and he felt safe. Finally, his tears ran dry and his eyes felt heavy. Comforted by his sister and Mickey’s scent surrounding him, Ian was able to drift off.

Realizing that Ian had fallen asleep, Fiona glanced at Mickey. “Thank you for telling me,” she whispered.

Mickey nodded, letting out a shaky breath, “he’s going to need you. I - - I know it won’t be easy. But, Fiona, I plan on mating him. I want to be his mate. When he’s eighteen and if he agrees - - I want him to be mine so I can protect him fully. I won’t let anything happen to him again.”

Fiona dropped a kiss to Ian’s temple before lifting her head to meet Mickey’s eyes. “I know you won’t. He’s going to need you just as much as he’ll need us. You’re family now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it’s so short but I thought this scene deserved it’s own story.


End file.
